Steven D Orochi
Steven D Orochi is a former a Vice Admiral who is famed for consuming the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata No Orochi and for abusing his power to destroy towns and Kill inocent people. He since leaving the marines and going rouge he has been labeled a "Dangerous Element" His known by the Ephipet "The Snake King". Despite is old age he still looks and fights like he was 22. He the captain of the Orochi Pirates he is the main antangonist of the my Fanon Series. Appearance He is a tall man with long black hair and pale while skin with purple marking usually he was apart of the Marines. He wore plain white garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot and tomoe ear rings with a Marine jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape with black sandles. After he defected he wore a black kimono with matching kimono pants and His earing are now snakes his finger nails are now painted black . Personality His a cold and sadistic and evil person he loves to see other people suffer. He destroyed towns just for his own amusement. He loves to see other people bleed as shown in battle he loves to play and torture his opponents. He often speaks calm and disrespectful towards most not caring who he disrespects. He has a running nag to lick his lips and slether his tongue out. He seems to hate when his oponents dont give as shown when he got angry at light D Maxus when he continued to fight even though he had lost alot of blood. He also spoke of an unknown plan he hasnt revealed what it is yet. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Inushima Category:Antagonists